1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loading dock equipment and in particular to dock levelers that are used to span the distance between a loading dock and the bed of a vehicle. Specifically, it deals with an improved mechanical latch for the lip of a dock leveler.
2. Prior Art
A conventional dock leveler has a deck assembly which typically stores in a position level with the dock floor, and has a pivoting lip assembly which extends outward to rest on the vehicle which is being loaded. The lip must hinge downward approximately 90 degrees for the lip to be removed from the vehicle and to store the dock leveler with the lip hanging in a pendant position. To move the dock leveler from the stored position to the operative position, the leveler is raised, the lip is extended from the pendant position and the leveler is then lowered until it is supported by the lip resting on the transport vehicle. The use of various mechanisms as a mechanical latch to hold the lip in the extended position until it rests on the transport vehicle is well known in the industry. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,33 discloses a pawl mounted to the dock leveler engaging a lug on the lip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,956 discloses a releasable lip latch that is supported by a spring which will yield to allow the lip to fold if it is inadvertently struck by a backing truck. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,416 and 4,398,315 show over-center toggle mechanisms as a latch which is yieldable to allow the lip to fold if it is inadvertently subjected to an excessive downward load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,906 discloses a lip counterbalance spring attached to the frame instead of the deck as is conventional in this technology. The purpose is to provide extra force to extend the lip. The advantage of this system is that the lip is at least partially counterbalanced throughout the operating range of the leveler. Another more complicated system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,353 disclosing a yieldable lip latch.
A major limitation of prior art mechanical lip latches has been that the lip latch does not automatically disengage and allow the lip to fall to the pendant position if the lip is extended when a transport vehicle is not present and when safety legs or cross traffic legs are engaged. Safety legs or cross traffic legs are well known in the dock leveler industry and are used to limit the distance that the deck will fall if the transport vehicle inadvertently pulls away when the leveler is supported by the lip resting on the vehicle. However the presence of safety legs can cause problems for prior art mechanical lip latches. Several designs including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,416 and 5,475,888 disclose a means to release the lip latch when the dock leveler descends to its lowest position. However when safety legs or cross traffic legs are engaged, the dock leveler is prevented from descending to its lowest position and the latch will remain engaged until the lip is manually lifted to allow the latch to release. A second problem with mechanical lip latches is referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cstump outxe2x80x9d and occurs when the bed of the transport vehicle is lower than the lip when the safety legs engage the frame of the leveler. Unless the dock operator notices the problem and retracts the safety legs, the lip will be supported by the lip latch and not by the bed of the vehicle. A fork truck driven over the lip will force it down and cause severe damage to the lip latch.
One attempt to address this problem has been the use of a viscous damper commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9chydrashockxe2x80x9d to replace the lip latch. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,503. The lip is able to freely extend but the rate of fall of the lip is retarded by the viscous resistance of the damper. Thus if the lip is left extended without the support of a transport vehicle, the lip slowly falls by gravity. While eliminating some of the problems associated with mechanical lip latches, the viscous damper has its own significant limitations. The viscosity of the oil in the damper changes with temperature. As the viscosity decreases in warm weather the rate of fall of the lip increases and the lip may not remain extended long enough to properly engage the bed of the transport vehicle. Conversely as the viscosity increases in cold weather, the rate of fall of the lip may be so slow that it impedes the ability to move the leveler from the transport vehicle to the stored position with the lip pendent. Most dock levelers with such devices provide multiple mounting positions of the damper so that the force resisting lip falling may be modified for large changes in ambient temperature.
Another attempt to provide a yieldable latch is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,315. The configuration disclosed is a latch that releases by buckling within the link to the lip rather than by a latch mounted to the dock leveler. Another proposed solution is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,353 which employs a yieldable lip latch with a compensating link supporting the lip bellcrank.
Dock levelers use various means to raise the deck and extend the lip. Dock levelers which are upwardly biased with springs are typically xe2x80x9cwalked downxe2x80x9d from the elevated position by dock worker placing his weight on the deck and the rate of decent is relatively rapid. Dock levelers which use powered means such as an electric actuator, hydraulic cylinder or inflatable bag to raise the leveler have a slower rate of decent. While the viscous damper may provide satisfactory performance for a xe2x80x9cwalk-downxe2x80x9d type of mechanical leveler, it is much less suitable for use with power actuated levelers having a slower rate of descent. If the viscous damper were stiff enough to hold the lip extended until the leveler lowered the lip to the transport vehicle then an unacceptably long time would be required to allow the lip to fall while restoring the leveler.
This invention is a mechanical lip latch that automatically disengages at multiple positions of deck height depending on whether the safety legs are engaged. The latch is disengaged at the lower limit of downward travel of the dock leveler. The lower limit is determined by whether the safety legs are engaged or retracted. The latch also has multiple positions of engagement to ensure that the lip is supported even if it is not fully extended. The latch is also designed to yield and disengage to protect it from damage if excess force is applied to the lip.
The first preferred embodiment has a lip extension structure suited for the faster activation speed of an upwardly biased xe2x80x9cwalk downxe2x80x9d dock leveler. The second preferred embodiment has a lip extension method better suited for the slower activation speed of a powered up, a downwardly biased dock leveler. In each of these embodiments the ability to vary the lip tension is a significant benefit. For example the ability to increase the tension may be limited so that the lip can fall when the leveler is raised from a high truck.
In the third preferred embodiment a single lip spring is attached to the deck to maintain support for the lip and additionally is releasably attached to the frame. This spring is engaged to the frame only when the lip nearly fully pendant and therefore the spring tension may be increased as the deck is raised to extend the lip without the necessity of using a lip cam as in the second preferred embodiment. This embodiment also uses a lip latch which is biased toward the release position only when the deck is lowered to the working position. Thus a second spring to overcome the release spring when the deck is raised is unnecessary.
In the first and second preferred embodiments the lip spring tension is varied but the increase in tension has a limit or else the lip may not fall when the leveler is raised from the bed of a truck that is high. In the third embodiment a single lip spring is employed, attached to the deck to maintain support for the lip. It is releasably attached to the frame. The spring is engaged with the frame only during the period of time when the lip is nearly fully pendant and therefore the spring tension may be sufficiently increased as the deck is raised to extend the lip without requiring the lip cam of the second embodiment. The third embodiment also has a lip latch which is biased toward to release position only when the deck is lowered to the operative position and thus does not require a second spring to overcome the force of the release spring.
In accordance with this invention there is a provision for a multi-position latch trip. This allows the release of a mechanical lip latch at multiple positions of deck height as a function of the deployment state of the safety legs.
This invention will be described more completely by reference to the drawing and the description of the preferred embodiments that follow.